worlds_endfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Chapter 3 Items/@comment-24346726-20171225014839/@comment-64.85.228.33-20171225041937
ivan: speced to smoke storm and foreman's claw. usually don't bother with smoke spear as it only adds 2 to special damage. will probably go with the wind spear. I like my spears to give me evasion bonuses. might bother with 1 profile with him having smoke spear. pretty much always equipped with best heavy armor drop but going to switch to smoking jacket for chapter 4. (btw I noticed the values are off for it... unless they changed it with the recent update.) * tevoran: mostly speced as command an control still. though I do use him here and there in to give some added damage. have him with refined swords, will prob continue that until another +10% accuracy sword pops up... probably. >_> has second best heavy armor drop usually but changes to best heavy armor drop depending on if ivan will be hit that turn or not. only rarely needs mockery anymore. * ysabel: completely assassin class now, heck I even give her arachnid boots from ivan on occasion. mainly uses murderous dagger but switched to hitman's when damage exceeds in a good dirty knife back stab. usually has grandiose cape and sinister suit. going to buy her and zofia shadow dress. on my main save she only has sturdy crossbow equipped. * Casmir: was speced to only do one job. give people more AP with speed dart! I did give him sharp darts. might have to reconsider that unless someone in chapter 4 uses them. * Oksana: usually just whatever drops for her, but I test stuff out and buy her upgrades on junk saves. usually is speced to use haste and heal support when it's actually needed. rarely but sometimes speced to use holy storm or burst. not sure if i'll be buying her anything this chapter either. generally not needed when all she does is throw haste on ppl. pretty much always equipped with sickle drops and whatever armor. she rarely ever gets targeted in this chapter. she generally doesn't have warden's emblem due to tevoran's scold ability. * aizu: never bought her anything other than armor on junk saves. usually equipped with hand me down dress and prickly britches or something evasive. her and ivan pass around the cross to boost special damage. * reynold: speced to be a powerhouse usually give him good medium armor, here and there he'll be neglected so I have a character dedicated to shoving the others around and killing nearby enemies. usually shoving is martin's job. equipped with regenerative cloak or tev's belt and some chain leather or higher. I have him tank hits here and there, especially when I'm being lazy. * zofia: speced to deal gun damage more than molotov now. wine slam + all her attack upgrades with gold and silver pistols is quite nice. typically has soiled bib equipped and some medium armor equipped so she can tank hits. she really gets targeted a lot this chapter, sometimes more than ivan and that's without using lewd glance or innuendo mind you. occasionally she's evasion spec when ysabel doesn't need stuff. * martin: speced to shove member and use encourage and pretty much nothing more. (rare he gets to deal damage) has basic iorn mace, handmedown third best heavy armor or medium armor that no one else needs but is better than the 3rd best heavy I got. typically has warden's emblem. * vera: mostly lock beam and heal support. honestly I never need to upgrade heal burst with her ironically enough, no one ever need that much healing unless I messed something up big time. equipped with oleg's banjo majority of the time unless I switch it to the cross. drain staff is nice but the drain feature on it is never used so... meh. pretty much second best dress I got or third depending on if zofia is using one of them. prob going to end with sinister suit being on her. tbh this chapter there's so much skill points floating around item bonuses are pretty much a secondary concern.